Sweet Trip
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Translator Korea-Indonesia Do Kyungsoo tidak menyangka pekerjaan pertamanya adalah mendampingi CEO Kim Jongin untuk salah satu perjalanan bisnis panjang di jantung ibukota.


**Prompt Code**

107

 **Title**

Sweet Trip

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Nathan (OC)

 **Category Prompt**

Holiday!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's note**

Buat yang punya prompt, maaf karena telah menghancurkan promptmu T_T

 **Summary**

Translator Korea-Indonesia Do Kyungsoo tidak menyangka pekerjaan pertamanya adalah mendampingi CEO Kim Jongin untuk salah satu perjalanan bisnis panjang di jantung ibukota.

.

-.000.-

.

Kyungsoo mengeluh. Lelaki itu benar-benar mengeluh tak terima ketika keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Ini semua karena tugas pertama yang diembankan padanya cukup berat.

Mungkin benar jika ia ahli dalam bahasa ibunya yaitu Korea. Namun sekali lagi, ini berbeda. Ini adalah awal dia mulai bekerja. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia diberi pekerjaan yang seharusnya diembankan kepada seniornya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menolak dengan tegas. Namun sekali lagi, dia hanya anak magang yang masih dilihat dan di pantau kinerjanya. Bersaing dengan puluhan peserta lainnya untuk mendapatkan kontrak kerja tetap di sebuah Kantor Jasa Penerjemah yang cukup terkenal di ibukota.

" _Kau akan mendapat poin yang besar jika berhasil membuat pelanggan ini puas akan pelayananmu. Ini ikan besar Kyungsoo. Jangan lupakan tetang kontrak resmi dari perusahaan ini."_ Itulah sepenggal kalimat rayuan dari atasannya.

Kyungsoo tergoda. Lelaki manis itu jelas-jelas amat tergoda jika sang atasan sudah menjanjikan hal-hal macam itu. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang dia mengangguk menyetujui tawaran atasannya. Namun sedetik setelah keluar dari ruangan atasannya, Kyungsoo menyesal telah menerima tugas itu.

Sahabatnya Nathan yang berada di tempat kerja yang sama namun sudah menjadi karyawan tetap di sana terus menyemangatinya, mengatakan jika ia pasti bisa dan mampu melewatinya.

Meski tidak berpengaruh banyak setidaknya Kyungsoo masih akan tersenyum untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Karena bagaimanapun Nathan lah yang membawanya kemari dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Nathan merasa bersalah karena telah memberikan pekerjaan macam ini kepadanya.

Namun tetap saja, Kyungsoo masih ingin mengumpat rasanya jika mengingat apa tugas pertamanya di tempat kerja.

Menjadi penerjemah untuk seorang pengusaha dari Korea selama beliau melakukan perjalanan bisnis di jantung ibukota.

Sial. Benar-benar sial. Bagaimana Kyungsoo harus bekerja nantinya jika dia bahkan tidak mengerti tentang bahasa bisnis sama sekali. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mencekik atasannya itu sekarang juga.

-.000.-

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo harus menarik kata-kata makiannya kemarin tentang atasannya. Mungkin seharusnya dia membelikan sebuah kue yang besar atau apa benda lain sebagai hadiah kepada atasannya karena telah memberikannya sebuah _klien_ yang mengagumkan.

Oh Tuhan, rasanya mata Kyungsoo sulit untuk berkedip ketika menatap betapa rupawannya lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi tegap. Garis wajahnya tegas dengan mata tajam serta bibir penuh yang mengundang. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tangan-tangan berotot lelaki itu ketika menyalami. Rasanya tubuh Kyungsoo leleh seketika.

Ya meski lelaki itu memiliki kulit yang tidak seterang orang Korea lainnya tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Malah kulitnya yang berwarna sedikit kecokelatan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo makin tertarik karena ke _sexy_ annya.

Kyungsoo bahkan akan langsung percaya jika orang lain mengatakan jika pria itu adalah model majalah dewasa atau salah satu bintang porno. Karena demi langit dan segala isinya, Kyungsoo bersumpah lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat seperti _porn_ berjalan ketimbang pebisnis muda yang sukses.

Sial, ini akan menjadikan tugasnya semakin sulit karena setiap pria itu memandang dengan sorot tajam ke arahnya. Maka sebuah percikan panas dari bagian tubuh Kyungsoo mulai terasa. _Benar-benar berbahaya_.

"Jadi namamu Kyungsoo? Dan kau juga orang Korea?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar pria di belakangnya bicara. Ah benar-benar. Kyungsoo merutuki otak kotornya yang tiba-tiba saja berpikir jorok hanya karena lelaki itu berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, Tuan. Saya memang asli orang Korea."

Kyungsoo dapat menangkap orang itu bergumam lirih di belakangnya. Lelaki itu semakin merutuki lift hotel yang berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Dia ingin segera keluar dari sana dan jauh-jauh dari lelaki tinggi di belakangnya, karena terlalu dekat dengan lelaki itu maka tak sehat untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan aku Jongin. Tapi kurasa kau sudah tau namaku jadi aku hanya ingin berkenalan secara resmi saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Masih tidak berani untuk membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Dia masih belum siap untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika denting pintu lift terbuka menandakan mereka berdua telah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju.

Kyungsoo keluar pertama kali sebelum mempersilahkan Jongin untuk keluar. Lelaki mungil itu sudah hendak mengambil koper yang tadi dibawa Jongin sebelum Jongin menahannya, melarangnya untuk membawakan kopernya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Ini cukup berat jika kau tahu." Larang Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo tentu saja tak serta-merta mengiyakan permintaan Jongin begitu saja karena bagaimanapun disini dia bekerja untuk Jongin dan ia tentu patut menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Tapi Tuan,"

"Tak apa Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu memotong dengan lembut lalu menjauhkan pegangan kopernya dari tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak meraihnya.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Lebih baik sekarang kau tunjukkan dimana kamarku karena aku sudah cukup lelah dan ingin segera istirahat."

Jujur saja Kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu sedikit ragu karena lelaki di depannya ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Padahal ia adalah seorang pengusaha muda sukses yang kaya raya, namun mengapa lelaki itu begitu rendah hati apalagi kepada bawahan sepertinya.

Kyungsoo melihat sekali lagi tampang Jongin. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat lelah dan Kyungsoo rasanya tak tega jika harus berdebat dan membuat _klien_ nya itu membuang waktu istirahatnya. Jadi dengan menghela nafas sekali Kyungsoo memutuskan mengalah dan menunjukkan jalan kamar yang akan Jongin tempati selama berada di Jakarta.

"Baiklah, mari Tuan ikut saya kemari."

Lelaki mungil itu berjalan ke sayap kanan sebelum berbelok ke kiri untuk mendapati dua buah pintu dengan angka yang anggun tertempel disana.

Kyungsoo berhenti dipintu sedikit pojok. "Tuan ini kamar anda dan ini kuncinya."

Ia memberikan kunci itu dan diterima dengan baik oleh Jongin dengan senyuman yang tampan.

Sial, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo terkena diabetes jika lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu selalu memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo."

"Y-ya Tuan." Balasnya canggung. "Emm, apa Tuan membutuhkan sesuatu lagi?"

Lelaki tinggi itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada, kau bisa pergi jika ingin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum membungkuk sopan kepada Jongin. "Kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat menikmati waktu istirahat anda Tuan."

Kyungsoo sudah berniat berbalik dan beranjak pergi namun harus ia tunda ketika tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo dibuat menegang seketika.

"Kyungsoo, dimana aku nanti harus mencarimu?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengerjap beberapa kali, masih belum dapat mencerna ucapan Jongin dengan benar karena tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa Kyungsoo hanya terus diam akhirnya tersadar. Lelaki itu melepaskan genggamannya dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa Tuan." Lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jika Tuan Jongin ingin mencari saya, anda bisa meminta resepsionis hotel ini untuk menghubungi saya karena kebetulan hotel ini milik perusahaan tempat saya bekerja dan saya juga tinggal di asrama belakang hotel ini. Jadi anda tidak perlu sungkan jika memerlukan bantuan saya. Apa ada yang lain lagi Tuan?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat sore."

Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tersenyum tampan memperhatikan pundak mungil Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

-.000.-

Jongin baru selesai mandi ketika ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Lelaki itu mulai melangkah mendekati ponselnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang tengah meneleponnya sekarang. Tak ingin membuat sang penelepon menunggu lama Jongin memilih segera menggeser tombol hijau ke kiri.

Ia tersenyum sangat amat manis ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari seberang.

"Sore juga Eomma. Bagaimana kabar Eomma disana?"

Sembari menerima telepon dari ibunya Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju koper untuk mengambil baju yang belum sempat ia bongkar.

" _Eomma baik sayang, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sampai jam berapa tadi? Apa cukup lelah terbang dari Seoul ke Jakarta?"_

Jongin kembali tersenyum mendengar bagaimana ibunya yang begitu perhatian kepadanya.

"Ya sejujurnya memang aku cukup lelah karena penerbangan ini cukup panjang, tapi lelahku sedikit berkurang ketika sampai disini."

" _Hmm, memang ada apa sampai-sampai membuat lelahmu sedikit berkurang? Biasanya kau paling suka mengeluh jika pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis terlebih ini untuk satu bulan ke depan. Tidak biasanya."_

Lelaki tinggi itu tertawa kecil sembari membaringkan tubuhnya keranjang seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Disini aku menemukan seseorang yang membuat lelahku hilang hanya karena sekali menatap wajahnya. Dia benar-benar manis, Eomma."

" _Eyy, lihat anak Eomma yang satu ini sekarang. Sudah mulai mengerti yang namanya suka, eoh?"_

Jongin tak mampu mengulum senyumnya ketika ibunya terus menggodanya. Dia malu sejujurnya namun rasanya kurang pas jika ia tidak berbagi ini dengan ibunya.

"Eomma jangan menggodaku!"

" _Tidak sayang tidak,"_ di seberang sana ibu Jongin terkekeh kecil. Tidak menyangka dengan pengakuan putra bungsunya tentang seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

" _Ya sudah kau pergilah makan malam. Eomma akan menutup teleponnya."_

Jongin mengangguk lalu setelah sedikit berpamitan akhirnya telepon itu terputus. Jongin sendiri sudah bangkit dari posisi tidurannya bersiap untuk turun ke bawah makan malam. Namun ketika ia sudah memegang gagang pintu, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memiliki rencana lain untuk makan malam hari ini.

-.000.-

Nathan menatap jengah sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terus berputar-putar di tengah ranjang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa fokus untuk membaca novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu berisik untuk diharapkan diam.

Jadi dengan geram akhirnya Nathan melemparkan bantalan sofa ke arah tubuh bagian belakang Kyungsoo yang menghasilkan lenguhan sakit dari objek sasaran.

"Yak, bodoh kenapa kau melempariku? Kau pikir tidak sakit?"

Kyungsoo berkata dengan tersungut-sungut, namun Nathan yang sudah terlalu biasa dengan teriakan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal.

Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri semakin tersungut ketika Nathan terlihat tak memperhatikannya.

"Yak!"

Menghela nafas lelah akhirnya Nathan bersedia untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang melihat kesal kearahnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya datar.

Kyungsoo menatap Nathan tak percaya, "bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu santai setelah melempariku?"

Yang lebih tua dibuat mendengus mendengar apa yang diucapkan yang lebih muda.

"Jangan berlebihan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya melempar sebuah bantalan kursi bukan kursinya, jadi jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau sedang teraniaya. Seharusnya yang menjadi korban disini aku karena kau yang sedari tadi tidak mau diam."

"Nathannnn~~~"

Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa! Apa! Apa!? Kau mau protes lagi? Aku tau jika kau itu sedang _horny_ karena _klien_ tampanmu itu, tapi tetap saja bisa kah kau menyelesaikannya dengan tenang? Jika kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan _horny_ mu itu jangan berisik atau lebih baik kau keluar saja mencari angin segar."

Dan benar saja. Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar setelah mengambil sweaternya. Lelaki itu lebih memilih menuruti saran Nathan untuk keluar dari kamar asrama keduanya dari pada ia harus uring-uringan di dalam sana dan membuat Nathan semakin kesal nantinya.

Kyungsoo hendak berjalan ke mini market di dekat gang ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dengan sedikit susah ia mengeluarkan ponsel di kantung celananya. Ia dibuat mengernyit bingung ketika sebuah nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya.

Lelaki mungil itu sudah hendak menutupnya namun urung ketika berpikir jika mungkin ini telepon penting. Jadi dengan ragu Kyungsoo menjawab teleponnya.

"H-halo?"

Terjadi keheningan di seberang. Kyungsoo bahkan harus mengulang panggilannya sebanyak 3 kali saat seseorang di seberang sana tetap hening. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo kesal dan hendak mematikan sambungan telepon itu berpikir jika mungkin itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng saja.

Namun rupanya lelaki mungil itu langsung terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Halo, apa ini benar nomor Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dijauhkannya ponselnya dan pandangi layar ponselnya dengan takjub.

Lelaki mungil itu tau benar siapa kiranya yang meneleponnya di seberang. Meski pada kenyataannya mereka hanya bertemu sekali tapi Kyungsoo dibuat langsung hafal suara serak seseorang di seberang sana.

Dengan terbata-bata Kyungsoo mulai menyerukan satu nama yang muncul di kepalanya.

"T-tuan Kim Jongin?"

Terdengar Jongin menghela nafas lega ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah ternyata benar, kupikir tadi aku salah sambung karena kau tidak menjawab-menjawab panggilanku."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Lelaki mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menyesal. "Maafkan saya Tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan minta maaf kau tidak salah apa-apa."

Kembali terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya. Mereka sama-sama bingung harus membicarakan apa terlebih mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain meski Jongin sejujurnya mencoba bersikap santai. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar bisa menyematkan kata santai jika itu berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin.

"Emm, Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Refleks Kyungsoo menggeleng, namun lelaki mungil itu segera menepuk keningnya ketika menyadari tindakan bodohnya.

"Eh belum Tuan. Memangnya ada apa?"

Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin yang hening di seberang. Lelaki mungil itu yakin jika pasti ada satu hal yang ingin Jongin katakan namun ragu. Jadi Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam dari pada menuntut perkataan Jongin yang semakin membuat lelaki itu ragu.

"Apa kau mau ikut makan denganku?"

Oh, sial. Dada Kyungsoo terasa berhenti berdetak mendengar ajakan dari Jongin.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menunduk sedang di sebelahnya Jongin terus menerus mengulum senyum. Lelaki mungil itu sesekali akan mencuri-curi pandang dan saat mata keduanya saling bertabrakan maka Kyungsoo akan dibuat merona parah.

Sial, Kyungsoo tidak tau jika dia akan jadi sefeminim ini hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin. Padahal biasanya Kyungsoo selalu kelihatan _manly (_ menurutnya _)._

Keduanya baru saja selesai makan malam setelah tadi Jongin menelepon dan mengajak Kyungsoo makan bersama. Ia membawa Kyungsoo ke restoran yang berada di lantai dasar hotel yang sama dengan tempatnya menginap. Dan setelah makan malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mencari angin segar.

Jongin berhenti ketika Kyungsoo di sebelahnya berhenti. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap bingung ke arah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kita sudah sampai. Ini asrama tempatku tinggal. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Dapat dilihat bagaimana Jongin yang mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan saat mendapati apa yang tertangkap dalam indra penglihatannya lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Terasa begitu cepat padahal jarak dari sini dan tempat kita tadi lumayan jauh. Ah ya, kau tinggal di lantai berapa?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk lantai paling atas sendiri. "Aku tinggal di lantai paling atas bersama dengan temanku."

"Teman?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Dengan segera lelaki yang lebih tinggi menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Sekarang masuklah, ini sudah malam dan kau perlu beristirahat."

"Ya Tuan terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Anda juga segera beristirahatlah, selamat malam."

Kyungsoo berbalik hendak pergi setelah memberi hormat kepada Jongin. Namun kiranya langkah kaki mungil itu harus terhenti dan kembali berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo..."

Jongin diam melihat bagaimana wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo yang seakan penuh tanda tanya. Lalu kemudian lelaki itu terkekeh dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

 _Chu_.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di dahinya. Lelaki mungil itu masih tetap pada mode tidak sadarnya hingga Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah membuatnya langsung menutup kedua pipinya sebelum berlari menjauhi Jongin agar tidak mendengar debaran kencang di dadanya.

.-

Hari kerja Kyungsoo dimulai sehari setelah hari kedatangan Jongin. Awal pertemuan mereka setelah Jongin mencium keningnya membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan muka di depan Jongin. Namun beruntung Jongin memiliki sifat yang mudah akrab jadi lama kelamaan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan insiden ciuman di akhir hari pertemuan mereka.

Kyungsoo dibuat sibuk karena harus mengekori Jongin kemana-mana. Sejak Jongin menjalankan agenda kerjanya mau tidak mau Kyungsoo juga mengikutinya, bahkan rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo merasa menjadi sekretaris Jongin sekarang karena tak sekali dua kali Kyungsoo membantu Jongin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya selain menjadi translator lelaki itu dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Tak terasa 15 hari berlalu dengan cepat. Mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat dan akrab. Mereka juga tak sekali dua kali akan keluar bersama hanya untuk jalan-jalan atau sekadar makan berdua.

 _Skinship_ yang terjadi di antara keduanya juga semakin instens belakangan ini. Jongin bahkan sudah berani mencium bibir Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi patung di tempatnya.

Mereka berdua bahkan menjadi perbincangan hangat para translator lainnya karena melihat bagaimana baiknya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Mereka juga menebak-nebak jika antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada sesuatu yang spesial. Mereka percaya jika kedua anak adam itu tengah berkencan sekarang.

Tapi yang tidak tahu mereka adalah jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih dalam tahap _friendzone_.

-.000.-

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Nathan memberinya selembar kertas yang digulung dan diberi pita tengahnya.

Dengan penasaran Kyungsoo mulai menarik pita yang mengikat di tengah gulungan itu. Mata besarnya mulai membaca sebait demi bait kalimat yang tertulis disana. Namun belum sempat seluruhnya terbaca, Kyungsoo sudah mengalihkan atensinya untuk menatap Nathan dengan menutup mulutnya.

"I-ini?"

Nathan sendiri hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringai jahil yang menari-nari di bibirnya.

"Jangan terkejut dan jangan teriak oke?"

"Sialan Nathan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau dan Lacya akan segera bertunangan? Gila, bagaimana bisa kau melewatiku untuk menikah? Apa kau tak berniat menungguku dulu?"

Kyungsoo menjerit ketika merasakan kepalanya terkena hantaman benda keras. Lelaki mungil itu langsung menatap tak kesal kepada sahabatnya yang berada di depannya.

"Yak, kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku? Kau tau ini penganiyayaan namanya!"

Nathan hanya memutar matanya melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Kyungsoo. Padahal ia tadi memukul kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo saja yang terlalu berlebihan reaksinya.

"Sebelum kau mengomeliku terus menerus, lebih baik urusi saja dirimu. Lihat aku bahkan sudah akan menikah sedang kau masih memperjuangkan kata cinta dari si Tuan Kim Jongin mu itu. Ck, lebih baik kau cari yang lain saja dari pada menunggunya akan membuatmu semakin menua."

Lelaki mungil itu mencibir karena ucapan Nathan. Dia ingin menyangkal namun bingung apa yang harus disangkal karena memang hingga sampai saat ini ia masih menunggu kata cinta yang keluar dari mulut Kim Jongin.

"Ah jangan bahas kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan itu. Lupakan saja itu yang terpenting sekarang pernikahanmu. Meski aku membencimu setengah mati, namun kau tetap sahabatku dan aku turut bahagia dengan kebahagiaanmu. Selamat Nathan!"

Kyungsoo memeluk Nathan erat-erat yang kemudian dibalas dengan tak kalah erat oleh yang lebih tua. Mereka masih dalam euforia kebahagiaan mereka ketika ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Buru-buru lelaki itu melepas pelukannya dengan Nathan sebelum tersenyum melihat siapa yang menelepon. Lelaki mungil itu langsung menyapa seseorang yang di seberang sana dengan ceria.

"Halo Jongin, ada apa?"

"..."

"Ah, ya. Aku akan sampai disana 5 menit lagi. Tunggu saja disana. Oke aku pergi."

Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Sekali lagi menatap Nathan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Baiklah aku harus bekerja sekarang. Sekali lagi selamat untuk pernikahanmu Nathan. Bye~ Sampai jumpa nanti."

Kyungsoo berlalu sembari melambai ke arah Nathan di belakangnya. Dan Nathan sendiri memilih beranjak dari tempatnya tadi untuk masuk ke dalam asrama.

Yang tidak mereka berdua ketahui adalah ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan tangan yang tergegam sempurna.

Ya Jongin berada disana. Kim Jongin menyaksikan mereka berdua.

Lelaki itu bahkan sudah berada disana sejak awal Nathan memberikan sebuah gulungan untuk Kyungsoo. Iya mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan namun tidak mengerti arti dari yang Nathan dan Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Apalagi ketika melihat Kyungsoo memeluk Nathan, dia dibuat marah sekali. Karena dia merasa Kyungsoo hanya miliknya dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk yang lainnya.

"Dia milikku dan sampai kapan pun akan selalu menjadi milikku." Gumamnya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo bingung ketika mendapati sikap Jongin yang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Sudah dua hari lelaki itu selalu mendiaminya dan hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang penting-penting saja. Jelas Kyungsoo dibuat terheran-heran dan tak mengerti. Kyungsoo bahkan harus rela kembali menggali ingatannya untuk mengingat apa kiranya kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Namun dia tidak mendapati apapun karena seingatnya dia tidak macam-macam.

Jadi setelah dua hari didiami oleh Kim Jongin, lelaki mungil itu memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Kim Jongin langsung dan menanyakan perihal apa kiranya kesalahannya agar mereka dapat kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Jadi disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Duduk diam di dalam kamar milik Jongin menunggu pemiliknya yang masih berganti baju setelah tadi membukakan pintu untuknya dengan bertelanjang dada.

Jangan ditanya seperti apa meronanya wajah Kyungsoo ketika dapat mencuri lihat abs coklat yang tercetak indah di perut Jongin. Rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menjilati abs-abs itu saat itu juga.

Lamunan Kyungsoo tentang abs Jongin harus buyar ketika pemiliknya datang dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

Lelaki itu bahkan masih terlihat tampan dengan hanya menggunakan kaos serta celana pendek membuat Kyungsoo minder dengan penampilannya sendiri yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jongin sembari duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Melihat aura Jongin yang sangat mengintimidasi membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan dengan refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Jongin yang berada di hadapannya mengerang dalam hati karena ingin menggantikan gigi-gigi mungil Kyungsoo dengan giginya untuk menggigit bibir bawah lelaki manis itu.

Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun membuat Jongin sedikit kesal karena akan membuat rencananya mendiami Kyungsoo hancur percuma.

Jadi, masih dengan gaya angkuhnya Jongin mencoba memancing Kyungsoo dengan usiran.

"Jika memang tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau bisa pergi dari sini. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jalan menuju pintunya? Jadi silahkan keluar karena aku mau istirahat."

Jongin bangkit hendak pergi, namun lelaki itu dibuat tersenyum menyeringai karena akhirnya Kyungsoo termakan umpannya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku dua hari ini? Memang apa salahku Jongin?"

Yang lebih tinggi sesegera mungkin menghilangkan senyuman serta seringainya sebelum berbalik dengan ekspresi datar yang dua hari ini selalu ia pasang.

"Menurutmu apa?" ia berjalan mendekat membuat Kyungsoo sedikit was-was Jongin akan macam-macam kepadanya.

"Sejujurnya kesalahanmu banyak Kyungsoo. Dan rasanya aku terlalu malas untuk menyebutkannya satu persatu, apa kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf Jongin, jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi kepadaku karena aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau pikir dengan kata 'maaf' semua akan selesai Kyungsoo? Jika iya maka sekarang para pembunuh di penjara sana sekarang tengah berkeliaran di jalanan."

"L-lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku? Aku akan melakukan segalanya agar kau mau memaafkanku Jongin-ah."

Jongin menyeringai. "Apa kau yakin?" Dan dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Lelaki itu mulai melangkah ke depan dan semakin meniadakan jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo. Di dekatkannya bibirnya untuk berbisik di telinga yang lebih mungil.

Dan entah apa yang Jongin bisikkan hingga membuat Kyungsoo merona parah.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo melenguh ketika Jongin mengecupi lehernya dan menghisapnya beberapa kali. Sedang tangan yang lebih tinggi tak tinggal diam dengan merayap ke dadanya yang datar.

Kyungsoo ingin menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya namun Jongin selalu melarang membuatnya hanya bisa melenguh pasrah.

"J-Jonginhhh kumohon..."

Jongin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memohon untuk memberikannya kenikmatan yang lebih, namun Jongin masih ingin bermain-main dengan lelaki mungil itu menikmati setiap inci tubuh malaikatnya lebih lama.

Jadi dilumatnya bibir merah merekah itu dengan bernafsu membuat sang pemilik bibir itu sedikit kewalahan untuk membalas ciuman dari Jongin.

"Euhmm... hmmmm, Ahhhh~"

Nafasnya terengah ketika yang lebih tinggi memutuskan tautan bibir keduanya. Yang lebih mungil memandang sayu kepada mata tajam yang berada di atasnya membuat Jongin tak kuasa untuk kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan panas.

Lalu kemudian lelaki itu mulai menurunkan ciumannya melewati rahang, dagu, leher, dada, perut dan yang terakhir paha dalam yang lebih mungil.

Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan ketika indranya merasakan bagaimana panasnya bibir Jongin yang terus menjilat serta menghisap bagian paha dalamnya. Ia dibuat menahan napas ketika melihat bagaimana Jongin menyeringai lalu melahap juniornya.

Dan kakinya semakin dibuat merapat ketika Jongin mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjambaki kepala Jongin yang berada di pusat tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati karena Jongin melarangnya merapatkan paha dan membuatnya mengangkang semakin lebar. Masih disela-sela setengah kesadarannya karena mulut panas Jongin, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin yang sesekali melirik ke arahnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan perut bawahnya semakin menegang. Membuat batangnya yang dikulum Jongin juga semakin mengeras. Kyungsoo merasa akan segera sampai setelah ini, beruntung Jongin juga mengerti kebutuhannya dan semakin mempercepat hisapan dan kulumannya.

Lelaki mungil itu menjerit nyaring ketika spermanya keluar dari penisnya. Wajahnya memerah dan semakin memerah ketika melihat bagaimana Jongin yang menghisap batangnya dengan rakus seolah-olah tak membiarkan satu tetes sperma pun tersisa di dalam sana.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika Jongin melepas kulumannya. Lelaki itu hendak terpejam tatkala Jongin kembali menepuk pipinya membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan mendapati Jongin diatasnya.

"Kau pikir ini sudah berakhir?" Dan si lelaki mungil dibuat bergidik ngeri ketika melihat bagaimana Jongin yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan seringainya.

Oh Kyungsoo yakin jika setelah ini akan ada malam panjang untuknya bersama Jongin.

-.000.-

Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak ketika Jongin mendorong pinggulnya semakin cepat.

Keduanya kini tengah mengejar klimaks kesekian mereka karena sedari sore tadi Jongin benar-benar tidak melepaskannya barang sedikit pun. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengatakan jika itu hukuman untuk Kyungsoo meski Kyungsoo tidak tau apa sebenarnya salahnya.

Sejujurnya tubuh Kyungsoo sudah terasa seperti remuk melihat bagaimana hebatnya Jongin di ranjang. Terlebih ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya membuat lubangnya terasa seperti terbakar saking panasnya.

Ketika merasakan batang Jongin yang semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya, Kyungsoo semakin mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Jongin mengumpat di atasnya.

"Sial, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil merasakan bagaimana Jongin semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Matanya yang tak kuat lagi untuk terbuka membuat Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengerang sembari terpejam. Bahkan suaranya sudah mulai habis.

Dan saat ia merasakan semburan panas mengenai lubangnya untuk kesekian kalinya, lelaki mungil itu mendesah lega ikut mengeluarkan spermanya.

Kyungsoo dibuat merengek ketika tubuh besar Jongin menimpa tubuh atasnya. Ia mendorongnya perlahan yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh pemilik tubuh besar itu.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau pasti lelah."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menarik selimut di bawah kakinya dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya. Ia juga merasakan jika Jongin kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya, namun Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya ataupun membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Jongin.

Ia sudah akan terbang ke alam mimpinya jika saja tak mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan meraba-raba meja sampingnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Lelaki mungil itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya menampilkan siapa gerangan yang tengah meneleponnya.

"Nathan. Aku akan menjawabnya sebentar."

Kyungsoo sudah hampir menggeser ikon hijau dilayarnya jika saja Jongin tidak menghentikan gerakan jarinya.

"Jangan dijawab."

"Jongin, ini hanya sebentar."

Jongin menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak."

"Jongin kumohon..."

Melihat bagaimana wajah memohon Kyungsoo membuat Jongin akhirnya melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Lelaki itu lalu membalik badannya membelakangi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit dibuat bingung ketika menerima telepon Nathan. Ia memang berbicara dengan Nathan namun matanya fokus kepada punggung telanjang Jongin yang membelakanginya.

"Ya, aku akan menemuimu besok."

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungannya ketika Nathan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sahabatnya itu hanya khawatir karena Kyungsoo pergi dari sore dan tidak kembali juga padahal sudah hampir tengah malam. Jadi ia hanya memastikan keberadaan Kyungsoo saja.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Ada apa? Katakan sesuatu jangan hanya diam begini saja."

Jongin berbalik membuat pelukan Kyungsoo terlepas.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Jongin aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sedang Jongin sendiri semakin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Lelaki itu merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo terus berkata tidak mengerti tentang apa yang membuatnya menjadi kesal kembali seperti ini.

"Kau dan Nathan. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menjawab panggilannya? Kenapa kau masih keras kepala? Aku tidak menyukai kau berhubungan dengan lelaki bernama Nathan itu."

"Tapi Nathan temanku Jongin, bagaimana bisa aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Teman?" Jongin mendengus mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada teman saling berpelukan dengan mesra Kyungsoo."

"T-tunggu apa? Aku dan Nathan berpelukan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, dua hari lalu aku melihat kali berdua berpelukan dengan intim. Apa seperti itu namanya teman?"

Jongin menyeringai melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo sekarang. Lelaki itu yakin jika Kyungsoo saat ini pasti kaget karena dia tertangkap basah olehnya. Meski mereka berdua tidak saling mengatakan cinta, tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu diantara kedua membuat Jongin merasa berhak marah ataupun mendiami Kyungsoo.

Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri dibuat ingin tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia mulai dapat menyimpulkan jika Jongin salah paham dengan apa yang dilihatnya dua hari lalu dan membuatnya mendiami Kyungsoo setelah itu.

"Jongin, kau salah paham."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo berganti dengan senyuman geli memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku dan Nathan tidak ada apa-apa. Kami benar-benar hanya teman dan yang terpenting Nathan bukan Gay sepertiku. Dia menyukai wanita dan ia bahkan memiliki calon istri. Dan untuk yang kau lihat kemarin lusa itu hanya kesalah pahaman. Aku memang memeluk Nathan tapi itu sebagai rasa suka citaku ketika ia memberikanku undangan pernikahannya. Jadi aku memeluknya karena merasakan kebahagian yang sama dengannya. Apa kau paham Jongin-ah~"

Oh sial! Jongin dibuat malu dengan tatapan menggoda dari Kyungsoo. Rasa-rasanya tidak memiliki muka untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo sekarang karena kemarahannya hanya karena cemburu buta.

.-

Pernah berfikir bagaimana rasanya kau bangun dengan seseorang yang kau cintai di sampingmu?

Sungguh Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah membayangkannya. Lelaki mungil itu hanya akan mencibir jika ada orang mengatakan bagaimana indahnya terbangun dengan orang yang dicintai. Tapi itu dulu. Saat ia masih tidak mengenal cinta beserta tetek bengeknya.

Namun kini semua berbeda.

Ia mengenal Jongin. Lelaki yang mencuri perhatiannya saat dari mereka pertama bertemu. Sadar tidak sadar Kyungsoo mulai merasakan cinta disana.

Dan saat pagi ini ia terbangun dengan dada bidang Jongin sebagai pemandangan pertamanya, lelaki mungil itu dibuat merona samar.

Samar-samar kilasan tentang kegiatan keduanya tadi malam membuat Kyungsoo makin tersipu. Lelaki mungil itu hanya merasa malu dengan tubuh polosnya yang menempel mesra dengan tubuh Jongin yang sama polosnya.

Mungkin wajahnya akan benar-benar terbakar jika saja tidak ada selimut yang membalut bagian bawah tubuh polos keduanya. Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk itu.

Setelah selesai dengan pemikiran malu-malunya, Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas guna melihat sebagaimana wajah rupawan lelaki yang memeluknya kala tidur.

Namun belum sempat melihat guna mengaguminya, Kyungsoo sudah dibuat terkejut terlebih dahulu oleh Jongin.

" _Morning_. Sudah bangun _my sleeping prince_?" Godanya main-main.

Tapi tahunya Kyungsoo semakin dibuat merona karena itu. Lelaki mungil itu hanya merasa malu karena ternyata Jongin bangun terlebih dahulu darinya dan pasti tau bagaimana tadi sikap Kyungsoo ketika bangun tidur.

Argh, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menutupi saja wajahnya.

"T-tuan, Anda sudah bangun?"

Ia tergagap mengucapkan kata-katanya. Terlalu gugup sejujurnya.

Jongin melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang bersikap formal kepadanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sayang..."

Di bawanya lelaki mungil itu semakin merapat kepadanya. Semakin meniadakan jarak keduanya yang sujujurnya sudah tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau begitu kaku dengan memanggilku Tuan?"

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan polosnya membuat Jongin tak kuasa menahan gemas dan memberikan kecupan di bibir penuhnya yang mana semakin membuat Kyungsoo malu dibuatnya.

"Kita sudah melakukannya tadi malam jadi jangan bersikap terlalu kaku. Juga mulai semalam kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak terima penolakan!"

Jongin langsung memperingati ketika melihat Kyungsoo hendak membantahnya. Ia tidak suka ditolak dan Kyungsoo sangat dilarang menolaknya. Jadi mau tidak mau lelaki mungil itu miliknya sekarang.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sendiri masih bingung. Ia senang jelas saja tapi juga bingung, entahlah banyak hal yang tengah berkeliaran di otaknya membuatnya pusing mengartikan semua.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Hanya ingat jika kau kekasihku sekarang dan kau dilarang memanggilku Tuan. Panggil aku Jongin atau sayang jika aku boleh menyarankan."

Sekali lagi ia menggoda dan berhasil mendapat sebuah pukulan sayang dari kekasih mungilnya yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Aish, jangan menggodaku. Kau terus menerus menggodaku!"

Lelaki itu tergelak melihat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang tersungut namun terlihat begitu manis karena lelaki mungil itu mencoba menutupi malunya.

"Hahaha. Kau terlalu manis untuk digoda sayang."

Jongin masih tertawa namun seketika berhenti ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar memukulnya.

"Oke-oke aku berhenti. Jadi hentikan pukulanmu sayang. Itu tidak sakit hanya saja aku tidak mau tangan indahmu terluka nanti. Jjaaa mari kita hentikan ini dan tidur kembali. Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Jongin sudah bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengarungi dunia mimpi. Tapi urung ketika mendengar cicitan menggemaskan dari seseorang yang berada di pelukannya membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

"Tu —uh, maksduku Jongin. Bukankah kita harus bekerja sekarang? Seharusnya kita bersiap bukan malah tidur kembali."

"Kita libur sayang."

"Huh?" Beo Kyungsoo.

Dengan sabar Jongin membelai kepala yang lebih kecil.

"Pekerjaanku selesai seminggu lebih cepat, jadi kita bebas hari ini."

Namun bukannya pekikan bahagia yang didapat. Jongin malah mendapati Kyungsoo menunduk lesu membuatnya bingung dan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan lelaki mungilnya itu.

"Hey sayang. Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Kyungsoo sendiri entah bagaimana merasa tiba-tiba sedih hanya karena pekerjaan Jongin yang selesai yang berarti tugasnya menemani lelaki itu juga ikut selesai.

"Jadi tugasku sudah selesai? Aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi sekarang."

Jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, ini yang membuat kekasihku sedih? Sayang lihat." Ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, membawa wajah itu untuk menatapnya.

"Dengar, meski pekerjaanku telah selesai kau masih penerjemahku sampai aku kembali karena itu yang tertulis di kontrak. Jadi jangan sedih lagi oke. Kita masih akan bertemu aku janji."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Memilih percaya kepada Jongin meski dalam hati lelaki mungil itu merasakan perasaan yang tidak tenang entah karena apa. Ia hanya tiba-tiba merasa bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan kepada keduanya.

"Ah tiba-tiba aku memiliki rencana ketimbang kita tidur seharian meski sebenarnya di ranjang lebih menyenangkan." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuatnya lagi-lagi mendapat pukulan Kyungsoo yang entah keberapa kalinya pagi ini.

"Ish sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku."

"Baiklah, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan hari ini? Aku dengar disini ada tempat selayaknya Lotte, kalau tidak salah Dufan namanya. Kurasa kencan di taman hiburan sebagai perayaan hari jadi kita, tidak terlalu tua untuk kita lakukan."

Dan benar saja ia langsung mendapat tatapan berbinar dari kekasihnya.

"Sungguh? Kita akan ke Dufan? Kalau begitu ayo cepat bersiap. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo langsung melompat dari ranjang. Tak lupa dengan selimut yang ia tarik untuk mencegah Jongin kembali menonton tubuh telanjangnya. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo tidak melirik sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan Jongin. Ia hanya tidak ingin semakin malu.

Namun langkah semangatnya harus terhenti karena celetukan Jongin.

"Mau ku bantu untuk mandi?"

Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Ke neraka saja sana."

Jongin semakin tertawa dibuatnya ketika Kyungsoo melempar selimut yang tadi ia bawa ke arahnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo selesai mandi 50 menit kemudian. Dan kini ganti Jongin yang membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandi.

Lelaki mungil itu dibuat sedikit kesulitan tadi ketika membersihkan sperma kering yang terbentang sejauh lubang hingga pangkal kakinya.

Ia tidak menyangka Jongin ternyata menghasilkan sperma sebanyak itu. Belum lagi sepermanya sendiri yang menempel diperut membuat Kyungsoo makin membutuhkan waktu panjang untuk membersihkan semuanya sampai bersih.

Dan kini disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di depan lemari kekasihnya yang katanya menyimpan baju baru untuknya.

"Baiklah, mari kita cari dimana baju yang dimaksud Jongin tadi."

Kyungsoo mencoba mencari dari bagian almari paling bawah. Namun sampai ke bagian paling atas, Kyungsoi belum juga menemukan _paperbag_ yang Jongin maksud tadi.

Jadi ia menutup pintunya dan membuka pintu almari yang satunya.

Dan benar saja, di dalam sana ia mendapati sebuah peper bag yang ditaruh paling ujung.

Kyungsoo menariknya dan berhasil. Namun ada yang juga ikut tertarik kemudian jatuh ke lantai.

Penasaran, lelaki mungil itu mengambil barang yang jatuh itu.

Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati sebuah paspor dan tiket pesawat di tangannya.

Ragu Kyungsoo mulai membaca kapan waktu penerbangan tiket itu dan ia dibuat terkejut melihat tanggal keberangkatannya.

"Besok." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Tiba-tiba saja matanya jadi memanas ketika melihat nama kekasihnya yang tertera disana.

Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan Jongin yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin sendiri merasa bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung didepan almarinya.

"Kyungsoo?" Ia memanggil dan berjalan mendekat.

Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik dengan wajah penuh dengan genangan air mata, Jongin dibuat khawatir seketika.

"Sayang ada apa? Hey sayang kenapa menangis?"

Ia hendak meraih Kyungsoo namun lelakinya itu menahan pergerakannya.

"Berhenti."

Namun Jongin tak mau berhenti dan mencoba meraih Kyungsoo.

"Sayang."

"KUBILANG BERHENTI YA BERHENTI BAJINGAN!"

 _ **Deg**_

Sesuatu dalam hati Jongin tiba-tiba bergetar ketika mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak ke arahnya. Ia langsung berhenti di tempat saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo sendiri baru berani mengangkat wajahnya ketika sudah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya.

Dengan kasar ia melempar paspor dan tiket pesawat yang ada di tangannya. Ia diam dan hanya memandang Jongin tanpa mengatakan satu katapun setelah melempar paspor dan tiket lelaki itu.

Jongin sendiri mengernyit dengan benda yang dilempar Kyungsoo. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya dan mendatangi Kyungsoo dengan tergesa.

"Sayang aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aku,"

"Menjelaskan apalagi? Semua sudah jelas. Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau meniduriku. Brengsek Jongin. Kenapa aku harus mengiyakan ajakanmu semalam. Aku tidak, Argh!"

Ia berteriak kalap dan Jongin semakin sedih karena itu. Ia tidak akan menyangka Kyungsoo akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Sayang," Jongin masih mencoba meraih namun sebanyak Jongin meraih maka sebanyak itu juga Kyungsoo menghindar. Lelaki mungil itu benar-benar tak ingin disentuh.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku."

Jongin menatap sendu ke arah Kyungsoo. Seolah memohon perampunan namun kekasihnya itu terlalu marah untuk melihat tatapan sendunya.

"Mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir. Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depanku lagi. Aku membencimu."

Kyungsoo berlari dari kamar Jongin masih dengan _bathrobe_ yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang hotel yang memandang aneh karena berkeliaran hanya menggunakan handuk mandi.

Yang dipikirkan lelaki mungil itu hanya ingin sendiri. Ia ingin menenangkan dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Sedang Jongin sendiri hanya mampu menatap kosong kepergian Kyungsoo di balik pintunya. Hatinya sakit ketika seseorang yang ia cintai membencinya.

-.000.-

Jongin terduduk di kursi keberangkatan bandara dengan resah. Ia tidak tenang karena Kyungsoo yang belum juga mau memaafkannya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin kembali, hanya saja ia tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di Korea sana. Tapi ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo belum memberinya maaf dan ia tidak tenang terlebih lelaki mungilnya itu meninggalkannya dengan kata putus untuk hubungan keduanya yang bahkan belum mencapai sehari.

Kemarin ia sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Mendatangi lelakinya kekamar asramanya. Namun yang ia temui hanya Nathan, sahabat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak berada disana, begitu yang diucapkan Nathan.

 _"Kyungsoo kembali pulang ke rumah orang tuanya barusan, Tuan." Sahabat Kyungsoo itu menjelaskan. Tak tega sendiri melihat keadaan Jongin yang sama berantakannya dengan Kyungsoo saat pergi tadi._

 _"Apa aku boleh meminta alamat rumah orang tua Kyungsoo? Aku memiliki masalah dan harus diselesaikan saat ini juga dengannya. Bisakah?"_

 _Namun sayangnya Nathan menggeleng._

 _"Maaf Tuan. Namun, Kyungsoo tadi melarang saya untuk memberikan alamat orang tuanya kepada siapapun termasuk Anda. Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf_."

Kiranya begitulah percakapan singkatnya dengan Nathan.

Kyungsoo menghindarinya bahkan lelaki mungil itu menutup segala akses komunikasi keduanya.

Ia ingin mencari Kyungsoo sampai ketemu namun tidak bisa karena panggilan dari pelayan ibunya yang terus berdering di ponselnya. Pelayan ibunya terus memberitahukan jika ibunya belum juga sadar membuatnya semakin kalap.

Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan ibunya yang terbaring tak berdaya di negaranya sana. Ia tak ingin dianggap anak durhaka.

Masalah Kyungsoo, ia akan mencarinya nanti dan berharap Kyungsoo nanti akan merubah pikirannya dan mau untuk kembali bersamanya. Karena meski sebentar pertemuan mereka, namun Jongin benar-benar mencintainya.

Lamunan Jongin buyar ketika pemberitahuan keberangkatan pesawat menuju Korea terdengar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum berdiri dan memandang sekeliling berharap Kyungsoo datang.

Jika benar Kyungsoo datang, maka tak segan Jongin akan mengajak lelaki mungil itu turut serta untuk ikut bersamanya.

Tapi bahkan sampai detik terakhir pun, Kyungsoo tetap tidak datang membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa dan akhirnya memilih mengetikkan pesan sebagai janji dirinya.

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 _ **Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kembali untuk menjemputmu...**_

Saat tanda pesan terkirim diterima, Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan. Kembali ke negara asalnya.

Namun yang tidak Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo berdiri 20 meter di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan sendu seolah tak rela melepaskannya.

Dan saat sebuah pesan ia terima, lelaki mungil itu tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

"Cepat kembali. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang kembali."

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-.000.-

.

.

.

-.000.-

 **EPILOG**

Kyungsoo membanting tubuhnya ketika lelah yang menerpa dirinya kian terasa.

Klien barunya benar-benar kejam. Bukan hanya galak, kliennya itu juga begitu cerewet. Kyungsoo yang bertugas sebagai penerjemahnya bahkan diperlakukan seperti pembantunya.

Sial.

Jika tidak mengingat wanita tua cerewet itu adalah kliennya mungkin sudah Kyungsoo sumpal jauh-jauh hari. Beruntung pagi ini wanita tua itu kembali ke negaranya dan berakhirlah tugas serta siksaan Kyungsoo.

Dulu Kyungsoo beranggapan jika menjadi pegawai tetap itu akan menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata tebakannya meleset 100%. Ia benar-benar sibuk terlebih atasannya selalu suka dengan kinerjanya tiap menghadapi klien selama 4 bulan ini.

Ah, sudah 4 bulan. Waktu berjalan cepat sejak klien pertama Kyungsoo pulang ke negara asalnya.

Kim Jongin.

Bagaimana kabar lelaki itu? Kyungsoo bahkan masih menunggunya meski ia sendiri bingung apa yang ia tunggu, terlebih lelaki itu hilang tanpa kabar dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuknya.

"Ck, segera kembali apanya bahkan untuk menghubungiku saja dia tidak bisa. Dasar buaya." Sinis Kyungsoo.

Lelaki mungil itu hendak memejamkan matanya sebelum rasa tidak nyaman menyerang perutnya. Membuatnya bergegas bangun dan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Nathan baru datang ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dengan khawatir lelaki itu mengikuti sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa? Hey jawab aku. Jangan buat aku khawatir."

Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu sampai akhirnya pintu dibuka dengan Kyungsoo beserta wajah kuyunya.

"Lagi?" Tanya Nathan.

Sedang Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berlalu melewati Nathan.

"Kau membawa apa titipanku tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur dengan Nathan dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Aku mendapatkannya. Sedikit susah karena ini masih siang sebenarnya. Jadi aku tidak menjamin rasanya."

"Tidak masalah." Acuh Kyungsoo.

Lelaki mungil itu lalu mengambil piring dan membawa bungkusan yang tadi dibawa Nathan.

Matanya menatap berbinar ketika bungkusan terbuka. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Nathan yang terus menatap serius ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo, sudah kukatakan lebih baik kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Ingatlah sekarang kau itu se-"

"Diam Nathan. Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang. Dan untuk masalah itu keputusanku tetap sama. Aku tidak akan berhenti bekerja." Potong Kyungsoo.

Nathan sendiri hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Terlalu keras kepala untuk memberitahu batu macam Do Kyungsoo.

Jadi ia lebih memilih menyerah dan tak akan mengingatkan temannya itu lagi.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kaki dihentakkan kesal. Atasannya yang sialan kurang ajarnya itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Bagaimana bisa atasannya itu dengan seenaknya menyuruh Kyungsoo kembali menangani klien baru, padahal ia baru saja melepas klien kemarin pagi.

Seingat Kyungsoo, ia memiliki perjanjian mendapat libur 2 hari jika berhasil menangani satu klien dan ini belum 2 hari ia berlibur atasannya itu malah memberinya tugas baru.

Ia jelas saja protes. Menolak dengan tegas terlebih ini menyangkut hak liburnya.

Tapi salahkan Kyungsoo yang tidak tegaan membuatnya mengiyakan permintaan atasannya itu ketika ia memohon kepada Kyungsoo.

Atasannya itu hanya berkata jika klien baru ini hanya ingin ditangani oleh Kyungsoo. Membuat si lelaki mungil menggeram kesal karena permintaan aneh kliennya.

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, kliennya tidak mau memberikan data dirinya untuk Kyungsoo pelajari. Ia hanya meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera datang kedalam kamar hotelnya karena ia ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Jadi disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Berdiri dengan ragu didepan sebuah kamar hotel yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu kisah cintanya 4 bulan lalu.

Setelah menenangkan hatinya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai mengetuk pintu.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Sampai berkali-kali tetap tidak terbuka juga.

Kakinya sudah sedikit pegal juga buku tangannya yang digunakan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Dengan geram ia langsung mendorong handel pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci membuatnya terbelalak.

"Eoh, tidak dikunci?"

Ragu-ragu lelaki mungil itu mulai masuk ke dalam. Ia berjalan pelan sembari memberi salam namun tetap tidak ada yang menyahut.

Sampai matanya terpaku pada kelopak mawar merah yang tertata rapi di tengah-tengah ranjang membentuk lambang hati yang entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo diam tak berkutik di tempatnya.

Lelaki mungil itu baru tersadar ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh yang tiba-tiba melingkar di perutnya.

Ia sudah hendak berteriak meminta tolong namun urung ketika seseorang di belakangnya itu berbisik lirih di telinganya.

 _"Aku pulang..."_

Air matanya tiba-tiba saja tidak dapat dibendung karena perasaan lega yang mulai merambati hatinya.

-.000.-

Jongin kembali.

Penantiannya selama 4 bulan ini tidak sia-sia. Ia bahkan menangis saking bahagiannya.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu 5 jam untuk berbicara serta melepas rindu.

Jongin menceritakan tentang alasan kepergiannya dan Kyungsoo mencoba mengerti dengan penjelasan Jongin tentang ibunya.

Bagaimana ibunya yang terkena serangan jantung lalu membuatnya tidak sadar berbulan-bulan dan mengharuskan Jongin selalu berada di sebelahnya.

Ia bahkan jarang memegang ponselnya karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan juga ibunya. Sedang rindunya kepada kekasih tercinta harus rela ia nomor dua kan.

Dan ketika seminggu lalu ibunya siuman. Hal pertama yang terpikirkan Jongin adalah kembali untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

Ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang seharusnya ia tangani dalam seminggu ia perpendek selama 3 hari saja membuatnya tidak tidur selama hari itu. Dan saat ia kembali menemukan Kyungsoo di dekapannya seluruh lelahnya terangkat begitu saja. Ia lega karena kembali ke rumahnya.

Selama Jongin bercerita, Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam. Lelaki mungil itu terus duduk di dalam dekapan Jongin tanpa mau dilepas. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan rindunya.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya kembali terlibat dengan gairah untuk menyalurkan rindunya.

Mereka berakhir ketika sudah lelah dan sekarang keduanya saling berpelukan di bawah selimut yang membalut tubuh polos keduanya.

"Jongin."

Kyungsoo yang pertama kali bersuara setelah keheningan keduanya.

Sedang Jongin sendiri hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan karena terlalu sibuk menciumi aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara serius."

"Apa?" Akhirnya Jongin berhenti dan menurut untuk saling bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Namun bukannya segera menjawab, ia malah mengambil tangan Jongin dan menaruhnya di atas perutnya. Membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung dengan maksud Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada disana. Ia hidup dengan sehat disana."

Jongin mengernyit tidak paham. Namun saat tangannya merasakan keras di bagian yang diarahkan oleh Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"S-sungguh?" Gugupnya. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"15 minggu. Aku mengetahuinya bulan lalu. Apa kau senang?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut. Ia hanya takut dengan respon Jongin. Ia takut jika lelaki itu akan menolak bayinya.

Namun ketakutan Kyungsoo itu langsung hilang bergantikan dengan kabahagiaan karena perlakuan Jongin setelahnya.

Jongin beranjak dari posisinya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan perut Kyungsoo yang sedikit membuncit. Dikecupnya pelan perut itu lalu ia menatap dalam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sayang terima kasih. Ini benar-benar luar biasa dan aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku lebih dari sekadar bahagia jika kau mau tau."

Ia kembali mengecup perut Kyungsoo dan berbisik disana seolah menyapa calon bayinya.

"Baby, maafkan daddy karena tidak tahu kehadiranmu. Tumbuh lah sehat disana dan jangan menyusahkan ayahmu. Daddy menyayangimu."

Kyungsoo terharu. Siapa yang tidak akan terharu jika melihat pemandangan semacam itu.

Jongin terlihat begitu menyayangi calon bayi mereka membuat Kyungsoo menangis tanpa sadar. Hormon kehamilannya benar-benar parah membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif.

Ia bangun ketika Jongin menariknya untuk duduk.

Dilihatnya bagaimana Jongin menggenggam tangannya lalu menatap mendalam ke arahnya.

"Sayang, ayo ikut aku ke Korea bertemu Ibu."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo tak mampu berkata-kata. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk menyuarkan pikirannya. Membuatnya hanya mampu membuka dan menutup bibirnya tanpa ada suara.

Dan Jongin semakin menatap dalam seolah meyakinkan Kyungsoo tentang ajakan tersiratnya.

Lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak main-main dan ingin segera menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pendamping abadinya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo, ayo menikah."

Lelaki mungil itu semakin tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan air mata yang jatuh semakin derasnya.

Sedang Jongin jangan ditanya bagaimana bahagianya lelaki itu ketika Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup seluruh wajahnya. Ia bahagia, sangat amat bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu.. Sangat mencintaimu. _I Love You The Most,_ Soo."

 _Karena bahagia itu sederhana. Terkadang cinta memang sulit dirasa terlebih tiba-tiba. Namun semua akan terlihat jika kita melihatnya dengan seluruh panca._

 _Saling percaya adalah dasar segalanya. Karena cinta itu tulus adanya.._

 **THE END**


End file.
